The present invention relates to abradable turbine rings, to a process for preparing them and to the turbines obtained.
The role of a turbine ring is to ensure, at turbine level, the boundary of the gas stream, limiting the direct passage of the gases as best possible. The output of the turbine is therefore connected with the characteristics of this ring on which the blade end clearance depends. In order to be able to minimize this clearance as much as possible, the ring must present two properties:
be constituted by an abradable material,
be adjustable so as to be able to provide an active correction of the diameter of the ring as a function of the instantaneous configuration of the motor.